Never Force It
~ No... Don't ... ~ Link: http://thrackerzodd.deviantart.com/art/Never-force-it-Pokepasta-355672001 Never Force It I never thought... I never thought Pokemon would feel like this. I was playing my Pokemon Black version, with my beloved Eevee, Vey, in the front of my party. I didn't want to evolve her at the time, but soon, she'd be a beautiful Glaceon! Glaceon were my favourite Pokemon, and I really wanted one of my own. I had to find the item or whatever it was that evolved Eevee into Glaceon. I was flipping through my guide, but nothing. Pff. Figures. Maybe if I traded her into my Platinum and used that stone at that icey place or whatever... I figured it was the only way to evolve my precious Vey, so I went to get my brother's 3DS. I loved my DSi more than anything, so I never bothered to get that special 3DS everyone was talking about. I went into my brother's room, he was playing with legos. Typical. He was obsessed with them. I went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around and frowned at me. "Go away." He said. "No. Let me borrow your 3DS." I replied, not even phased by his so called 'Get out of my room or I'll pelt you with sharp legos' attitude. "No. I said, go away." He sternly replied. I held up my hand and turned it into a fist. He was dead afraid of me, cause I was stronger than him, even though he was older than me. He immediatly cringed, and threw the 3DS at me. "Just return it when you're done!" His fear going through his voice. I walked out of the room, and he slammed the door shut. "Heh." I laughed a little. I ran back into my room, put the Platinum into the 3DS, and turned it on, went to the Pokemon center, and so on. I traded my precious Vey into the Platinum, and immediatly flew to the place were that rock was. I didn't really remember what it was called, or really where it was, but I shrugged and continued on. I finally found the rock, and I battled some Pokemon around it. Soon, the evolution screen came up. I made sure my finger wasn't on the B button, and smiled. "Vey, you're evolving! Hehe!" I said to the screen. Suddenly, the evolution stopped. "Vey doesn't want to evolve!" A text box said. "Make her evolve?" This was weird. This had never happened... And, why was it doing this? I had made sure when I bought the Platinum 2 years ago that it wasn't a hacked version. There was a yes/no option. I clicked yes. Vey had to evolve. "Vey doesn't want to evolve! Why are you making her evolve?" Urgh! Not again! I sighed, and saw, another text box popped up. "Vey doesn't want to evolve into Glaceon! Vey won't let the evolution proceed! Vey stopped Evolving!" Wait... She just doesn't want to evolve into Glaceon, right? Well, the next best Eeveelution is Leafeon, of course! I flew to the forest where the mossy rock was. Again, I didn't bother remembering the names of these things, since all I want to do was make Vey evolve then never play Platinum again. I made Vey battle Pokemon around the mossy rock, and, sure enough, the evolve screen came up. But Vey wasn't evolving. A text box appeared. "Vey doesn't want to evolve! Why are you making her evolve?" I was really fed up with Vey now. "You are evolving, Vey! I am your Trainer! You do what I say! Please, evolve now!" I shouted at the screen. "Keep it down! I'm playing with Ninjagos!" My brother yelled from his room. I scoffed. "Evolve right now, Vey." I said to the screen. Vey's expression seemed to change. She seemed to start to cry, and her tail drooped and she sat down. "Vey doesn't want to evolve. Vey wants to stay an EEVEE. Stop torturing Vey!" Torturing was in red text. How was I torturing her? Evolving shouldn't hurt Pokemon! It just shouldn't... .... Right? Another text box appeared. "Vey is fed up with this! Vey ran away!" Then the screen turned completely black. What? Wait... The screen was black... Vey ran away into my Black version! I immediatly turned on my DSi and chose my Black version. The screen booted up, and then it went immediatly to the overworld. I looked in my party, and there she was. She was the only Pokemon in my party. I selected her, then the screen went black. My trainer's sprite appeared, and then Vey appeared in front of her. A text box appeared. "Vey is done playing your games!" "Vey is done doing your bidding!" "Vey will destroy you!" A battle started. I had a single Pokemon with me, and it was my starter, only fear strucken. My Snivy against Vey. The only attack it had was Punishment. I'm pretty sure that wasn't normal... "Vey is happy she gets to fight you. Vey will prove she needn't evolve!" I commanded the Snivy to use Punishment, and it took out half of Vey's HP, due to a critical hit. But, the Snivy was level 5... My Vey was level 72. How was this possible? It was her turn now. "Vey used Kill!" What was Kill..? I'm sure that wasn't a move. But then, I realized. Of course it wasn't a move. Vey just killed my Snivy. Snivy now lay on the floor, bleeding out from his stomach, his throat, and his mouth. Vey seemed satisfied. "Foe Vey killed SNIVY! Foe Vey is pleased!" A text box read. We were immediatly taken to the black screen with nothing but my trainer and Vey. Vey seemed to have a grin on her face. A text box appeared. "Are you proud of Vey?" I didn't answer. "Answer Vey. Are you proud?" A yes/no option appeared. I clicked "No." "... Vey is disappointed. Vey thought you would be proud." I realized I could move now, and I walked slowly down screen, away from Vey. She started following me. "Vey wants to know where you're going. Why are you walking away from Vey?" I pressed the B button, and started to run away. Vey was running after me, and I kept running from her. Text boxes appeared without me pressing A to move onto the next one. "Why are you running?" "No! Don't go!" "Don't leave Vey here!" "STOP!" Vey stopped running, but I kept going. Another text box appeared about 5 seconds later. "NO! DON'T LEAVE VEY!" I kept going. "COME BACK!" I still kept on running. I regreted doing that. "DON'T LEAVE VEY! COME BACK! VEY NEEDS YOU! DON'T MAKE VEY SUFFER MORE THAN SHE ALREADY HAS!" I kept on running and running, and then, right then, I swear I went deaf for a second, when blasting out the speakers, was a hopeless, cracked voice, and and Eevee cry in the background. "DON'T LEAVE ME. I NEEEEED YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I kept on running after being startled by that, and, when I was sure I lost her, I stopped running, and sighed. Then, the screen flashed black, and then it came back, Vey in my way of running. "Vey doesn't want you to go." "Vey doesn't want to suffer." "Vey doesn't want to evolve, but Vey wants to stay with you." "Stay with Vey?" A yes/no option appeared. I chose "No." "... Vey understands." Vey suddenly collapsed, and I saw a bit of blood on her paw. I realized it now. She didn't want me to leave because she would suffer, so she figured, if she killed herself, she wouldn't suffer when I left. I was feeling really bad now. My... My poor Vey... I should have understood her... I should have listened when she didn't want to evolve. I sighed. My precious Vey was gone. The screen slowly went to black, then white letters appeared on the screen. "Don't worry. Vey forgives you. Vey will make it up to you." I was a bit confused to what that meant. I read it over and over, nothing. "Vey will make it up to you." What did that mean? I couldn't figure it out, and I kept reading it until the DSi shut itself off due to low battery. I sighed, thinking about what that meant. I turned around to my bed, and suddenly, I knew what it meant. There, on my bed, was a Premium Pokemon Plush. And it was an Eevee. I walked over and lifted it up, noticing a little red ribbon tied to it's tail, and there was a teg. It was like a card, so I opened up the teg, and I stared in silence as I read it. "To; My Master. From; Vey." Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real life haunting Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game